jemcomicfandomcom-20200214-history
Jem and The Holograms, Issue 13
Jem and the Holograms #13 is the 13th issue of the'' Jem and the Holograms'' comic book, published by IDW Publishing. It was published on March 30th, 2016. It features the third part of the six part story Dark Jem. Official Synopsis :"Not only are Jem and The Holograms not themselves but whatever is infecting them is now spreading to others every time they play. Jerrica, Aja, Shana and Kimber band together - but will they be forced to destroy Synergy to save the world from the Dark Jem sound? Meanwhile Pizzazz makes plans to get back her band... at any cost!" —IDW Publishing Plot Blaze and The Misfits perform the songs Don't Fade and Pure Black, but the audience do not respond at all, even though their performance is very good. Coming off stage, Blaze is worried that the negative response was because of her, but Stormer assures her that there was something wrong with the audience. Because The Misfits were in the green room, they are unaware of what happened when Jem and The Holograms performed. At her home, in the dark of her room, Pizzazz receives a text from Clash with a video of Blaze performing as the frontwoman of The Misfits. Pizzazz is depressed by how good they sound. Rio goes into the Holograms' tour bus to talk to Jem, he's worried because he hasn't seen Jerrica for days and she isn't returning his calls. Jem kisses him, but Rio pushes her away and storms off. The kiss somehow breaks through whatever hold the corruption has on Jem, and she realises something is very wrong with her for the first time. She runs out of the tour bus - she phases between Jerrica and Jem in a horrific, visually corrupted fashion, begging for it to stop. In an alley, back to her normal self, Jerrica tries to come to terms with what happened to her, and how badly she treated Rio. She rushes to find him - he's been staying in a hotel room with Craig, and Jerrica tries to explain what's happening without revealing her secret identity. They hatch a plan to restrain Kimber, Shana, and Aja until the effect of the corruption dies off. When it does, they are worried that, because their performance is all over the internet, the infection will spread like wildfire to anyone who listens to it. They plan to disconnect Synergy. The issue ends with Synergy trying to reason with a corrupted version of herself, who tells Synergy that she cannot be stopped. Characters Notable Locations * Concert Hall * The Holograms's Tour Bus * The Gabor Mansion * The Dolphin Hotel Featured Songs Free Preview Jem -13 Preview 01.png Jem -13 Preview 02.png Jem -13 Preview 03.png Jem -13 Preview 04.png Jem -13 Preview 05.png Jem -13 Preview 06.png Cover Gallery Jem -13 Cover.png|Default Cover by Sophie Campbell Jem -13 Sub Cover.png|Subscription Cover by Jen Bartel Jem -13 IDW Con Cover.png|IDW Convention 2016 Exclusive Cover by M. Victoria Robado ---- Category:Dark Jem